Cosas
by Laura Marina Lovegood
Summary: Hay cosas que el destino maneja como le place, cosas que se escapan de tu control y generalmente terminan de forma poco grata.Oneshoot para Faby


Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, muy a mi pesar.

Es el sexto fic para la comu, y está echo para Faby, porque la idea surgió en neustras conversaciones de msn. Hippietwiligth!, Seamus-Cedric and Lily/Petunia ¿Qué le meteremos luego Faby? Sabes que te amo, mi tía-esposa-pariente aún no determinado.

Ojalá le sguste :)

* * *

Hay cosas que el destino maneja como le place, cosas que se escapan de tu control y generalmente terminan de forma poco grata. Son esa clase de cosas las que te provocan deseos de que te trague la tierra o, por lo menos, de darte cabezazos contra la pared.

No es como si él pudiese haberlo previsto, no, para nada. Tampoco, podría decirse, que tuviese demasiados elementos a mano como para evitarlo, como para esquivar el golpe.

La primera vez que le vio aquel año, fue en los pasillos de la planta de Transformaciones, cuando Dean se fue a charlar sobre algo con Neville y él se quedó con los apuntes dentro de la mochila, esperando a que su amigo volviese y ambos pudiesen irse a los terrenos, a comparar los traseros de las muchachas, a hablar de las nuevas tetas de Granger, y demás.

Mientras pensaba en los diversos modos de matar a su "mejor amigo" por la tardanza, alguien chocó con él, haciéndole trastabillar. Seamus se dio vuelta, dispuesto a lanzarle un cúmulo de insultos al estúpido que le llevó por delante. Pero no pudo, y no fue porque el otro le sacaba más de una cabeza, claro que no, sino porque ese otro, de ojos grises como el cielo nublado de aquel día y dientes blancos, era Cedric Diggory. Y no, no le insultó solo porque fuese el principito de los tejones, por favor, nada puede estar más alejado de la realidad que aquello, sino que porque le debía un favor. Si, habéis escuchado bien, el estudiante de descendencia irlandés le debía un favor al muchacho que, según muchas chicas, era "el bombón Diggory".

Un favor que, según las fuentes podrían deciros, enlazaba a un tal Flint, una bomba de olor en su mochila y un Seamus corriendo por el pasillo para que no le pillen como si se le fuese la vida en ello.

Nada demasiado importante, no, que va, solo que Diggory se echase la culpa a si mismo.

-

La segunda vez, Cedric estaba recostado en el roble que se ubica más cerca del lago, su espalda posada contra el tronco y hablando animadamente con Katie Bell.

No quiso acercarse, pero, intentando pasar desapercibido, Seamus se ubicó cerca de allí, dirigiéndole miradas de reojo cada tanto, mientras pasaba las hojas de su libro de Encantamientos y simulaba que estudiaba. Dean le miraba con sorna, malinterpretando que su atención se dirigía a Katie y no al chico. Él, intentaba parecer indiferente, mientras se reía de si mismo y de su amigo, porque nunca ninguno de los dos podría suponer aquello, ni, sinceramente, darse a la idea siquiera, de que le gustaba Cedric Diggory.

-

La tercera vez, él estaba solo, lo cual no significaba que Cedric también, porque, ese chico que siempre parecía caer bien a todo mundo, estaba con alguien casi todas las putas horas del día, ni que fuera Merlín o algo.

Le encontró en un pasillo poco utilizado, sus brazos, esos brazos que utilizaba para coger la snitch, enroscados en la cintura de una muchacha, quien estaba demasiado ocupada besándole como para darse cuenta de la mirada atónita del chico de tercer año que les espiaba desde la otra punta del pasillo.

Seamus presenció, no sin cierta sorpresa, como Katie, -si, la misma Katie que se mostraba muy enfadada por los resultados del partido,- besaba con delicadeza al chico que ella, generalmente, definía como "Ese idiota que nos robó la copa"

No necesitó mucho tiempo para asimilarlo, inmediatamente, se deslizó hacia donde había venido y deshizo sus pasos. Cuando llegó a la torre, ignoró a Dean cuando le preguntó qué coño le pasaba. No, no le iba a decir a su amigo que pensaba que tal vez le gustase un tejón carilindo, no, que va. Mucho menos, que ese tejón ya tenía a su propio león para revolcarse por los pasillos, no, no es de esas cosas que uno cuela en una charla sobre tetas y culos. No, no es de esas cosas que pueden sacarse a la luz, por más Gryffindor que sea uno o no.

-

Hay cosas que el destino maneja como le place, cosas que se escapan de tu control y generalmente terminan de forma poco grata. Cedric Diggory, para Seamus Finnigan, es una de esas cosas.


End file.
